


Smothered in Three

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Breathplay, Domestic Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius' relationship seems dysfunctional even from an outsider's perspective. Just wait until you hear their side of the story.  Written for nextgendarkfest on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smothered in Three

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Non-con in multiple capacities, forced oral and anal, blood, breathplay, domestic violence, multiple perspectives  
>  **Disclaimer:** _All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  **Prompt:** 11 - [_When You Hurt Me the Most_ by Stream of Passion](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvKOx8ZwGSw%22).  
>  **Author's Notes:** I listened to this song probably at least 100 times before I even tried to write anything. This ended up being my interpretation. This fic sent me hiding into a corner several times, but I'm very pleased with how it turned out. The lyrics at the beginning of each section are from the song that inspired the entire fic. Thanks to the mods for being patient with me and to I for the speedy beta job!

  


_I. Third_   


" _The picture's still fixed in my head:  
the stage was all set at my request."  
_  
It is a normal winter night in Wiltshire. Snow covers the ground and trees, giving the endless fields a feeling of deadness. A new moon fills the sky, making it easy to see the vast nothingness of space if one were to look up into the sky. A man runs down the path leading up to the Malfoy Manor, his footing erratic and arms waving. He trips and falls into the snow, his back slamming into a rock covered with ice.

Albus Severus Potter examines the blood on his hands and quickly stands to continue running, clutching his frayed brown knapsack in his right hand.

He points his wand at the gates and yells, " _Diffindo_!"

The gates break open, out into the wilderness. Albus takes a deep breath and continues running. He makes it to the woods just outside of the manor and collapses behind an old willow. As he tries to control his breathing, he clutches the amber pendant around his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Are you?" a voice asks from the clearing.

Albus stands up quickly and takes his wand out.

" _Expelliarmus_!" the man says, easily Disarming Albus. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you," Albus responds, his voice quivering.

"You little fucker. You're not leaving."

"Scorpius, please. Just let me go."

"You think it's that easy, Al? That you say, 'pretty please' and all is well?" Scorpius sneers. "You are a fool and a coward."

"We've had this conversation before, Scorp. I can't - I can't do this anymore."

"No?" Scorpius asks, stepping closer to Albus, who backs up into the willow.

"You know we aren't right for each other anymore. Now please, let me go. It doesn't have to be this way."

Scorpius slaps Albus across the cheek. "It doesn't?" Albus starts to slide down the tree, but Scorpius wraps his fingers around Albus' throat and pulls him back up. He glares at Albus, who struggles to breathe.

Albus tries to speak but words do not come out. Instead, he coughs and sputters; spittle flies out of his mouth as he continues his attempt at finding his voice.

"You think you can get away from me?" Scorpius asks and loosens his grip around Albus' neck.

"I-I...we aren’t-"

Scorpius tightens his fingers and moves closer to Albus, sneering right in his face. "I'm the best you've got, you little cocksucker. Who else would have you?"

With his spare hand, Scorpius runs the backs of his fingers down Albus' cheek, which is wet with perspiration and melted snow. Albus cringes at the touch.

"There, there," Scorpius drawls; his hands drop to Albus' trousers. "Don’t. You know I'll just make it hurt more."

Albus freezes and leans his head against the tree, shutting his eyes in an effort to compose himself. He holds back a cry as Scorpius reaches into his trousers and curls his pale digits around Albus’ prick. When he realizes Albus has his eyes closed, Scorpius clenches his fingers even more tightly around Albus' throat and shoves him to the ground on his back. Albus screams and struggles to get away. He rolls over and grabs for his wand, merely a few meters away, but Scorpius drops to his knees and clutches Albus' wrists, pinning him on his stomach.

"You think you can do anything to get away?" Scorpius snarls. "You want this, don't you, you sick fuck? You want me to hurt you and treat you like shit."

"No! Please Scorpius, not like this." Tears well up in Albus’ eyes. He continues struggling, kicking at the air to gain any sort of friction against the ground.

Scorpius easily Summons Albus' wand and stands. Albus looks up at him, but before he can speak, Scorpius kicks him in the gut, causing Albus to curl into a ball, wheezing uncontrollably.

"Get up!" Scorpius screams. His eyes bug out of their sockets, his normally well groomed blond hair flowing wildly in all directions. "Get up, you fucking cocktease!"

Albus tries to sit up but falls back down, sobbing. "I-"

Scorpius grabs Albus by his collar and drags him against the willow tree. The cut on his hand has opened up again, leaving the white snow mixed with red and black from the dirt underneath. "You like this, don't you?"

"No, please. I don't want this. Please Scorpius, I can't," he begs.

Scorpius points his wand at him as he unzips his trousers with his other hand and takes out his firm cock. Albus looks at him with horrified eyes. "I'm going to fuck your mouth with my cock. If you dare bite it, I will knock your teeth out and we will begin again."

Albus nods, tears flowing down his face and opens his mouth slowly.

Scorpius levels his prick to Albus' face, and without warning slams his cock into the back of his throat. Albus gags and coughs. Despite Albus' protests, Scorpius does not relent the force or pace he has set. He digs his fingers deeper into Albus' hair and pushes him back into the tree. Albus cries out as his throat is opened further and Scorpius jams his cock in even deeper.

"If you vomit on my cock, I will make you eat it," Scorpius warns as Albus begins to dry heave.

As Scorpius presses harder into Albus' throat, Albus reaches out and tries to push Scorpius' hips away. Scorpius punches Albus in the side of the face, fucking his mouth even faster.

Albus begins to turn blue from oxygen deprivation and his eyes roll back. Scorpius slaps him out of it. "Look at me while I fuck your mouth, you filthy queer."

Several minutes later, Scorpius pulls out from Albus' throat and allows him to fall to the ground. Albus inhales large gulps of air through his sobs and coughs and curls into a ball. Scorpius allows little time for Albus to regain his breath before he yanks Albus' trousers and pants down to his ankles. Albus yells as Scorpius pushes him flat on his back and pins him with his wrists out in front of them.

"If you didn't have such a perfect arse, I'd have killed you by now," Scorpius mutters into Albus' ear as he shoves his dick into Albus' unprepared arse.

Albus begins sobbing again as Scorpius picks up the pace and fucks him without any mercy, tearing his arse tissue. Albus' sobs are not as loud as Scorpius' moans as he gets closer to his climax.

"Please."

"You want me to go harder?"

"No! Please, just-"

Albus howls as Scorpius slams himself as deeply into him as he can go, thrusting madly. Scorpius digs his fingernails deep into Albus' hands as his hot seed shoots into Albus, drawing blood.

Scorpius pants for a bit, paying no attention to the listless begs from Albus underneath him, and then pulls out. He stands and pushes his dick back into his trousers, zipping them back up. "You're a disgusting mess."

Albus' tender arsehole is dripping a mix of blood and semen. Bruises cover his sides and neck. His face is buried in his hands as he continues to cry.

"Are you going to leave me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Say it. Say it out loud."

"I love you."

"Stand up," Scorpius demands. "And take your shit with you."

Scorpius turns on his heel and begins to walk out of the forest. Soon, his own cries are muddled with Albus'.

**  
 _  
_

  
_II. Albus_   


  


_  
"Pain is sweeter coming from your hand,  
I love you when you hurt me the most."_

It is a normal winter night in Wiltshire. Snow covers the ground and trees, giving the endless fields a feeling of deadness. The void of a new moon fills the sky, making it easy to see the vast nothingness of space. I look up at the sky, knowing that tonight is the best night for what I am about to do. I run down the path leading up to the Malfoy Manor - my prison - my footing erratic and my arms waving. I feel my balance wavering and I trip, falling into the snow. My back slams into a rock covered with ice. I hold back a cry of pain, out of fear of being heard.

I examine the blood on my hands; this cut doesn't seem life-threatening. I stand and continue running, holding tightly onto the frayed brown knapsack in my right hand. Everything I own is in this bag. Who would have thought that the son of the great Harry Potter, would have merely a backpack full of personal items?

I point at the gates and yell, " _Diffindo_!"

Luckily, the gates break open. I take a deep breath and realize that I am about to gain my freedom. Am I ready? There isn't any time to think, so I continue running without a second thought. I manage to make it to the woods just outside of the manor and I collapse behind an old willow. I try to control my breathing, as I know I am not safe yet. To distract myself, I clutch the amber pendant around my neck. He gave it to me on our six month anniversary, promising that no matter what, he would always love me. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Are you?" a voice asks from the clearing.

I stand up quickly and take my wand out. I can't believe how fast he has managed to find me this time.

" _Expelliarmus_!" He easily Disarms me. "Where are you going?" His voice is harsh and filled with distaste.

"I'm leaving you." My voice is quivering.

"You little fucker. You're not leaving."

Fucker? Couldn’t he come up with a better insult than that? I _am_ leaving him, after all. "Scorpius, please. Just let me go."

"You think it's that easy, Al? That you say, 'pretty please' and all is well?" Scorpius sneers. "You are a fool and a coward."

I refrain from rolling my eyes. His heart is clearly not in this. Not like mine is. "We've had this conversation before, Scorp. I can't - I can't do this anymore."

"No?" Scorpius steps closer to me. I back up into the willow. I wonder what he's going to do to me this time. Fear leaps into my throat for the first time.

"You know we aren't right for each other anymore. Now please, let me go. It doesn't have to be this way."

Scorpius slaps me across the cheek. I feel a jet of arousal shoot through my body. "It doesn't?" I start to slide down the tree, but Scorpius wraps his fingers around my throat and pulls me back up, glaring at me. I find it incredibly difficult to breathe.

I try to speak, but words are unable to come out of my constricted throat. Instead, I cough and sputter; spittle flies out of my mouth as I struggle to find my voice. Scorpius means business tonight. Perhaps I made my point at supper tonight.

"You think you can get away from me?" Scorpius asks and loosens his grip around my neck.

"I-I…we aren't-"

Scorpius seems unsatisfied with my response and tightens his fingers and moves closer to me, sneering right into my face. I have to hold myself in from laughing. His sneering skills are not in the least bit close to his father's. "I'm the best you've got, you little cocksucker. Who else would have you?"

There. Scorpius is finally using words that hurt. He knows that after my family disowned me, I've been a little sensitive to abandonment topics.

With his spare hand, Scorpius runs the backs of his fingers down my cheek, which by this point is wet with perspiration and melted snow. I cringe at his touch. I hate it when he touches my face. It's too personal, too loving.

"There, there," Scorpius drawls; his hands dropping to my trousers. "Don't. You know I'll just make it hurt more."

I freeze. I can't believe he's going to do it again. It's been so long since he did it. I lean my head against the tree, shutting my eyes in an effort to compose myself. I hold back a cry as Scorpius reaches into my trousers and curls his pale digits around my prick. I love it when he violates me.

When he realizes that I have my eyes closed, Scorpius clenches his fingers even more tightly around my throat and shoves me to the ground on my back. I was not ready for that.

Even though my neck, shoulders, and knees hurt from the fall, I know I need to try to get away from him. I scream and struggle to get away as he closes in on me. I roll over onto my stomach and grab for my wand, just a few meters away, but Scorpius drops to his knees and clutches my wrists, pinning me on my stomach. I am completely helpless and at his mercy. Just the way I like it.

"You think you can do anything to get away?" Scorpius snarls. "You want this, don't you, you sick fuck? You want me to hurt you and treat you like shit."

Bollocks. He's dropping character. How many times have I told him not to go with the obvious? Or maybe he's trying to make _me_ feel guilty, as though he doesn't get off on this just as much as I do. "No! Please, Scorpius, not like this." Tears well up in my eyes. I continue to struggle, kicking at the air to gain any sort of friction against the ground. If he wants a fight, he'll get one.

Scorpius easily Summons my wand and stands. I look up at him, but before I can speak, Scorpius kicks me in the gut. For a moment, I think I black out, but then curl into a ball, wheezing uncontrollably. I can't catch my breath.

"Get up!" Scorpius screams. His eyes bug out of their sockets, his normally well-groomed blond hair flowing wildly in all directions. "Get up, you fucking cocktease!"

Still recovering from the rather harsh (and unnecessary) kick, I try to sit back up, but fall down, sobbing. My stomach cramps and I still can't breathe. "I-"

Scorpius grabs me by my collar and drags me so I am against the willow tree again. My shirt rips as it presses into my throat. I look down and realize the cut on my hand has opened up again, leaving the white snow mixed with red and black from the dirt underneath. "You like this, don't you?"

I wish I could tell him that yes-- I love this. Him giving me the punishment that I deserve turns me on more than anything else. But he can't know. He can never know just how turned on I am right now.

"No, please. I don't want this. Please Scorpius, I can't."

Scorpius points his wand at me as he unzips his trousers with his other hand and takes out his firm cock. I look at him with horrified eyes. "I'm going to fuck your mouth with my cock. If you dare bite it, I will knock your teeth you and we will begin again."

I nod, tears flowing down my face. I open my mouth slowly. Last time this happened, he made me vomit all over the place. Then he spent the next day sulking in his room.

He levels his prick to my face. I wait. When will - without any warning, Scorpius slams his cock into the back of my throat. My jaw pops and I start gagging and coughing. Despite my muffled protests, Scorpius does not relent the force or pace he sets. After all of the coughing and crying I've done tonight, my throat stings to a nearly unbearable point. He digs his fingers deeper into my hair and pushes me back further into the tree. I have no more wiggle room to make it slightly more comfortable. Scorpius jams his cock inside me even deeper, causing me to give a muffled cry. His cock is past the back of my mouth and moving down my throat. My jaw feels as though it is going to break.

I begin to dry heave as he continues to pound into me. "If you vomit on my cock, I will make you eat it," Scorpius warns.

He presses even deeper, making it nearly impossible to breathe. I reach out and try to push Scorpius' hips away, but he is too fast. He punches me in the side of the face and fucks my mouth even faster. I want to recoil after the punch, but the face fucking is preventing me from moving. Pressure builds in my head and everything goes fuzzy. My eyes begin to roll back as I lose consciousness. Scorpius slaps me. "Look at me while I fuck your mouth, you filthy queer."

I stay on my knees and take it as Scorpius keeps going, tears dripping down my face. I am trapped here.

Several minutes later, Scorpius pulls out from my throat. I fall to the ground, inhaling large gulps of air through my sobs. I curl into a ball again, trying to protect my body, but we both know what is next.

No matter how many times we do this, it never stops hurting. This pain is a reminder that I deserve this treatment--that I'm a broken shell that is here to be used and discarded whenever needed. Sometimes, I need it more than he does.

I barely have time to think before Scorpius yanks my trousers and pants down to my ankles. I yell, my voice hoarse, as he pushes me flat on my back and pins me with my wrists above my head.

"If you didn't have such a perfect arse, I'd have killed you by now," Scorpius mutters into my ear as he shoves his dick into my unprepared arse.

Deep down, I believe that if he could, Scorpius would kill me. Somehow, he loves me too much to do so. He knows that if he killed me, he would have no one either. I don’t deserve him.

I remember the first time we had sex our seventh year at Hogwarts. Scorpius was gentle and took the time to stretch my arse the best he could. It was still incredibly painful and made me cry at one point.

That was nothing compared to the pain I feel now. While I usually don't cry during these sessions, today I begin to sob as Scorpius picks up the pace and fucks me without any mercy. I feel the inside of my arse tearing. I am surely bleeding.

"Please-"

"You want me to go harder?"

"No! Please, just-"

I howl as Scorpius slams himself as deeply into me as he can go, thrusting madly. I babble incoherent pleads for him to stop. He draws blood when he digs his fingernails into my hands as he comes; his hot seed shoots into my arse.

Scorpius pants for a bit, paying no attention to my listless begs. He pulls out and pushes his dick back into his trousers, zipping them back up. "You're a disgusting mess."

In these after moments, I know that our relationship is perfect. We understand each other. I _need_ him to hurt me and he _needs_ someone to hurt.

I reach back to assess the damage. My tender arsehole is dripping a mix of blood and semen. Bruises cover my sides, and probably my face and neck as well. I bury my face in my hands as I continue crying. He did well this time.

"Are you going to leave me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Say it. Say it out loud."

"I love you."

"Stand up," Scorpius demands. "And take your shit with you."

Scorpius turns on his heel and begins to walk out of the forest. Several minutes later, I can hear his own violent cries. Sometimes, these encounters can be too much for him.

**

  


_III. Scorpius_  


  


_  
"No pain or love left for your slave;  
my heart is torn yet you smile the same."_

It is a normal night in Wiltshire. Snow covers the ground and trees, giving the vast fields I grew up with a feeling of deadness. A new moon fills the sky, making it easy to see the vast nothingness of space if one were to the sky.

I watch a man running down the path leading up to the Malfoy Manor, his footing erratic and arms waving. I wonder if this is another show he is putting on, even though I'm not supposed to be watching this. I watch him trip and fall into the snow, his back slamming into a rock covered with ice.

I silently walk around the gates, my eyes fixed on Albus Severus Potter as he examines the blood on his hands. He quickly stands to continue running, clutching that stupid frayed brown knapsack he insists on carrying in his right hand. He likes to say, "That's all I have," but truth be told, he has rooms filled with his shit.

He points his wand at the gates and yells, " _Diffindo_!" Great, Al. Thanks for breaking my gates. Father will surely be pleased about that.

They break open. Albus takes a deep breath and continues running. I start to jog along with him, careful to stay out of sight. He wouldn't want me to come in too soon. He makes it to the woods just outside of the manor and collapses behind an old willow. He tries to control his breathing and clutches the amber pendant I gave him for our six month anniversary. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

I take a deep breath and attempt to compose myself, to pull forward all my hate, suppress my compassion. It’s a necessary ritual if I’m to survive this encounter. Another deep breath.

Now seems as good a time as any. "Are you?" I ask. I am standing in the clearing, perfect for what we are about to do tonight.

Albus stands up quickly and takes his wand out.

" _Expelliarmus_!" I say, easily Disarming Albus. "Where are you going?" It isn't as though I don't know, but what am I supposed to say? Albus needs the drama.

"I'm leaving you," Albus tells me, his voice quivering.

He's leaving me? How could that be possible? "You little fucker. You're not leaving."

"Scorpius, please. Just let me go."

"You think it's that easy, Al? That you say, 'pretty please' and all is well?" I sneer. "You are a fool and a coward."

I know all too well how difficult it is to leave this relationship. The number of times that I've tried matches the number of times Al has convinced me that he needs me, that we need each other, that we need to stay together. _Forever._

"We've had this conversation before, Scorp. I can't - I can't do this anymore."

"No?" I step closer to Albus, who backs up into the willow. I suppose this will do. My heart hasn't been in this relationship for a while, but he keeps requesting the same thing. At this point, I could do this routine in my sleep.

"You know we aren't right for each other anymore. Now please, let me go. It doesn't have to be this way."

It pains me that he says all of the words that I want to say to him. I slap him across the cheek. "It doesn't?" Albus starts to slide down the tree, but I wrap my fingers around Albus' throat and pull him back up. I glare at Albus, who is struggling to breathe. This is the only chance I get to vent out my frustration with him, to share how he really makes me feel.

"You think you can get away from me?" I loosen my grip around his neck, waiting for a response.

"I-I…we aren't-"

So he wants to play _that_ game. What a ponce. I tighten my fingers and move closer to Albus, sneering right in his face. I know I don't have the most intimidating sneer. It isn't in my nature to be an abusive prick. "I'm the best you've got, you little cocksucker. Who else would have you?"

I'm sure that these words will have an effect on him. Because of his…interests and his incessant lying, his family couldn't stand being with him. Our friends from Hogwarts don't feel comfortable talking to him, as he constantly lies to them. I am the lone person in his life who takes care of him.

With my spare hand, I run the backs of my fingers down Albus' cheek, which is wet with perspiration and melted snow. Albus cringes at the touch. Perhaps it was too sweet of a gesture for him.

"There, there," I drawl; my hands drop to his trousers. "Don't. You know I'll just make it hurt more."

Albus freezes and leads his head against the tree in an attempt to compose himself. He lets out a small cry as I reach into his trousers and curl my fingers around his prick. I look up and realize that he has his eyes closed. I clench my fingers even more tightly around his throat and shove him to the ground on his back. Albus screams and struggles to get away. I watch as he rolls over and grabs for his wand, which is merely a few meters away. He has explicitly told me not to let him have his wand, so I drop to my knees and grab a hold of Albus' wrists, pinning him on his stomach.

"You think you can do anything to get away?" I snarl. "You want this, don't you, you sick fuck? You want me to hurt you and treat you like shit."

My heart leaps into my throat at my own words. This is what he wants. He makes me do this to him nearly every night. I am the villain, the one who most people live to hate. And yet, behind closed doors, _my_ tears are the ones that fall. I'm the one who lies to my friends about where I have been and what Albus and I do when we are together.

Our eyes meet briefly. For just a moment, he narrows his eyes and becomes the man I have grown to know when we are inside the manor, but then quickly turns back into the cowardly mess everyone else knows him as. "No! Please Scorpius, not like this." Tears well up in his eyes. He continues struggling, kicking at the air to gain any sort of friction against the ground.

I easily Summon Albus' wand and stand back up. He infuriates me with his innocent face, and yet has trapped me in this relationship. Why is it that I am the one stuck here while he gets to enjoy himself? Does he really think that I enjoy fucking him to the point of bleeding and vomiting?

Without even noticing, I have kicked him in the gut. Albus curls into a ball, wheezing uncontrollably.

"Get up!" I scream. My eyes are wide open and I'm sure I look deranged. "Get up, you fucking cocktease!"

When we get to this point of our confrontation, I turn my brain off the best I can. I don't want to think about what I'm doing to another human being, much less the man I once loved.

Albus tries to sit up but falls back down, sobbing. "I-"

I grab him by his collar and drag him across the ground so he is against the willow tree again. The cut on his hand has opened up, leaving the white snow mixed with red and black from the dirt underneath. "You like this, don't you?"

"No, please. I don't want this. Please Scorpius, I can't," he begs.

That fucker. Did he really throw my words back at me? Just a few hours ago, I begged him not to do this again. I hate the person he has forced me to become, with his threats to kill himself and my family if I dare breathe a word of what we do. He's cut himself before, right in front of me, to show me what happens when I say no to him. He needs the release, he tells me. _Wouldn’t you rather be the one that hurts me? Don’t you love me enough? What if I cut too deep?_ His words cut deeper into me than his actions ever could.

I point my wand at him as I unzip my trousers with my other hand. I take out my cock, which I've spelled to stay hard. I can't maintain an erection in these circumstances. Albus looks at me with horrified eyes. "I'm going to fuck your mouth with my cock. If you dare bite it, I will knock your teeth out and we will begin again."

These words come so easily to me now, especially when I stop thinking about it. Albus nods, tears flowing down his face and opens his mouth slowly.

I level my prick to his face. I don't want this to take long. I can't handle the mixture of pleasure and pain. Without giving him any warning, I slam my cock into the back of his throat. Albus gags and coughs, which gives me much pleasure. Despite his protests, I don't relent upon the force or pace I set. I can't listen to his cries. I dig my fingers deeper into his hair and push him back into the tree. His throat is opened further and I am able to jam my cock in even deeper.

I try to stop thinking about what I am doing and instead think about my plans for the night. I imagine I'll take a shower, perhaps read the first chapter of some book, and then go to bed.  
Suddenly, I feel Albus dry heaving around my cock. "If you vomit on my cock, I will make you eat it," I warn.

I press harder into Albus' throat. His hands shoot out, his fingertips grip my hips and try to push me away. I punch him in the side of the face and fuck his mouth even faster. I can't stand it when he struggles, as every time he tries to get away, I can't help but want to let him.

Albus begins to turn blue from oxygen deprivation. His eyes roll back as he loses consciousness. I slap him. If I have to be conscious for this, so does he. "Look at me while I fuck your mouth, you filthy queer."

Perhaps that's what set us both off in the beginning. Even though the wizarding world is relatively tolerant of gays, the lack of acceptance from both of our families put a stopper in our happiness. My parents got over it and had another child to continue the family line. I don't know how Albus' parents feel about it now, as I haven't seen them in over five years. I'm sure they care a lot less about who he fucks than the relationship itself, though.

Several minutes later, I pull out from Albus' throat. He falls to the ground, inhaling large gulps of air through his sobs. He coughs and curls into a ball. I shake my head. He fights me through this whole thing. I just want it to be over; can't he see that?

I yank Albus' trousers and pants down to his ankles and climb on to of up, pushing him flat on his back and pinning his wrists out.

"If you didn't have such a perfect arse, I'd have killed you by now," I mutter into his ear as I shove my dick into his unprepared arse.

It's true and we both know it. I've stood over his bed while he sleeps before, my wand pointed at his throat. All I have to say is those two little words, " _Avada Kedavra_."

We both know I would never do that. It isn't in my nature to kill. It isn't in my nature to injure or rape though, yet Albus expects me to do it to him. I’m not a monster.

Maybe it's because he thinks we both enjoy it, that if I come, deep down I feel like our relationship still works as a functional one. That's what he thinks. Every moment that we spend together fills me with remorse. I can't stand that I hurt him like this and that he has me stuck doing this for the rest of our lives.

Albus sobs as I fuck him without any mercy, tearing his arse tissue. Even though every moment of this is mental anguish, fucking a heated tight cavern like this causes me to quickly approach my climax.

"Please."

"You want me to go harder?"

"No! Please, just-"

Albus howls as I slam myself as deeply into him as I can go, thrusting madly. As he has instructed me, I dig my fingernails deep into his hands, drawing blood as I come.

Panting, I retreat into myself for a moment. I wish there was a way to stop this so that no one gets hurt. Even though I hate Albus now, I can't leave him. He needs me. He needs someone to take care of him. Even if that weren't true, his threats are real. I have no doubt that he would smother my little brother in his sleep if he felt it necessary.

I can hear Albus begging me to get off of him, so I finally pull out. I stand up and push my dick back into my trousers, zipping them up. "You're a disgusting mess."

Albus' tender arsehole is dripping a mix of blood and semen. Bruises cover his sides and neck. His face is buried in his hands as he continues to cry. I feel bile coming up my throat, but I know I have to stay for just a bit longer.

"Are you going to leave me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Say it. Say it out loud."

"I love you."

"Stand up," I demand. "And take your shit with you."

I turn on my heel and start to walk out of the forest.

Once I am out of sight, my entire body begins to quake and I vomit the entire contents of my stomach. I feel as though I am expelling this experience out of me.

I think about our conversation at supper tonight, when I begged him to stop forcing me to do this to him. He looked at me with such a calm expression and replied, "You've learned your role. I know that it will be easy for you."

Soon, my own cries are muddled with Albus'. It never gets easier. I learned that years ago.


End file.
